Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock
}} Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock is a three-chapter manga created by Naho Ooishi, and that was adapted into an anime. It is based on the video game Dragon Ball Heroes, and features a scenario taking place after the events of the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock survives the destruction of Planet Vegeta and is sent into the past, combating Frieza's ancestor Chilled, and turning into a Super Saiyan. Episode of Bardock is a what-if scenario.http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/naho-ooishi-episode-bardock-introduction/ History The first chapter was published on June 21, 2011, in V-Jump, the second chapter was published on July 22, 2011, and the final chapter was published on August 21, 2011. Chapters of Episode of Bardock were later also published in the 2011 summer edition of Saikyō Jump. On November 21, 2011, it was announced in V-Jump that the three-part manga would be given an anime adaptation as part of the Dragon Ball SSSS project. This anime adaptation debuted at Jump Festa in December 2011, was streamed online for a short period of time, and was featured on a bonus DVD packed with the March 2012 issue of Saikyō Jump. The three chapters are reprinted in the April 2012 issue of V-Jump along with two brand new page entries, and collected into a single "Super Kanzenban" volume offered with the Saikyō Jump issue in February 2014. Summary Chapter 1 Bardock tries to attack Frieza while the tyrant is in space above his spaceship with Zarbon and Dodoria. They have a short conversation. Frieza says he is sick of working with Saiyans and launches a Supernova to blow up Planet Vegeta. Instead of dying, Bardock wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: Ipana, the village doctor, and his son Berry. Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. Two soldiers named Toobi and Cabira arrive in a spaceship and declare they are going to conquer Planet Plant. Bardock confronts and kills Cabira with a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. An enraged Toobi tries to punch Bardock, but the Saiyan dodges and kills Toobi using a Change the Future-like technique. The mayor and the villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to hang out in a cave. Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food his father told him to take to Bardock. At first, Bardock tells Berry to leave, but he eventually eats the young alien's food. Berry comes back again with food multiple times, and Bardock seems to be growing tolerant of him. Meanwhile, a member of Frieza's race, Chilled, says it has been ten days since they have not heard from Toobi and Cabira, so he decides to investigate Planet Plant himself. Chapter 2 Chilled arrives on Planet Plant with eight soldiers, but immediately kills one of them because he was standing in front of him. Then, he has the idea to impersonate the Galactic Police and, wearing white cloaks, he and his soldiers go to meet the indigenous population of Planet Plant. They arrive at the place where Ipana is healing a young kid with his special medicine, and Chilled remarks that the fluid has the power to heal wounds instantly. He and his soldiers tell the population that they came in pursuit of a pair of evildoers who were targeting Planet Plant for its abundant resources. The Plants say that Bardock already took care of the pair, and Chilled tells them that they will get a nice reward if they allow him to meet Bardock. Looking at Chilled, Berry remarks that he has blood on his right arm. Afraid, he goes to the cave where Bardock is hanging out. While Berry is telling Bardock that he has a bad feeling about the aliens who are in the village, Chilled and his men start terrorizing the planet. Berry then begs Bardock to help them, and Bardock accepts, remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat. Bardock saves Ipana from the soldiers, and when he sees Chilled, he confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled counterattacks by giving Bardock some kicks, then he begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe. Chapter 3 With Bardock's energy dropping fast, Chilled prepares to deliver the finishing blow, but Berry leaps forward in an act of courage to save him. However, Chilled notices this and shoots him with his Death Razor technique to eliminate the Plant for good. Seeing this, Bardock becomes infuriated. For a short second, Bardock's anger causes him to see Chilled as Frieza, remembering his betrayal of the Saiyan race, and he becomes determined to avenge his crew and his newly found friend. Bardock obtains a tremendous amount of energy, formed into waves flowing through his body, and with his might, he turns into the almighty Super Saiyan. The two warriors continue fighting, but with Bardock's newfound powers, he easily defeats Chilled and his minions. As a last resort, Chilled throws a Death Ball at Bardock, intending to kill him with the last gasp of his energy, but it is pushed back by Bardock's Rebellion Trigger. With an extra push, Bardock also joins his own remaining energy with Chilled's, making the final blow and sending Chilled into the depths of space. The villagers cheer on Bardock, proud of his fantastic efforts, and Bardock smiles and gives them a thumbs up. Later on, however, Chilled is seen floating through space, barely alive. His spaceship's men quickly take care of him, putting him under respiratory assistance. As he recovers he recalls back this incredible transformation, and informs his crew to warn his descendants about it (presenting how Frieza's family came to know about and fear the legend of the Super Saiyan). When the three chapters were reprinted in the April 2012 issue of V-Jump, two additional pages were added to the end of the third chapter: they show Bardock thinking back to his crew and walking into the sunset, as he does in the movie adaptation. Anime adaptation The Episode of Bardock was given an anime adaptation as part of the Dragon Ball SSSS project. The OVA had an advance screening at Jump Festa 2012 (December 17 and 18, 2011) in Japan, and the streamed version was only available online until December 28, 2011. The adaptation appeared on a bonus DVD that come with the March 2012 issue of Saikyō Jump. This DVD also contained the 2010 Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. The 20 minute movie also comes as a bonus with every copy of the 2012 video game Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Differences from the manga There are minor differences between the anime adaptation and the Episode of Bardock manga: *In this OVA, Zarbon and Dodoria are outside the ship when Bardock confronts Frieza. In the TV special, they are inside the ship. *When Bardock launches his Final Spirit Cannon against Frieza in the anime, his armor is whole but when he charges the attack, it is damaged. In the manga, his armor is intact the whole time. *In Dragon Ball Z flashbacks, Bardock - The Father of Goku, and the anime of Episode of Bardock, Frieza's Supernova hits Bardock and then crashes into Planet Vegeta. In the manga of Episode of Bardock, the attack does not hit Bardock and instead just hits Planet Vegeta. *Short scenes with Berry were added: the one where he gives the medicine for Bardock to his father, the one where he hides under a blanket, and the one where Bardock gives him some of his food when he decides to befriend Berry. *Chilled's soldiers use Arm Cannons in the movie while they did not in the manga. *Bardock kills Toobi and Cabira with techniques different from those he used in the manga. *The mayor of Ipana's village does not appear in the anime adaptation. *Chilled is not seen where his spaceship landed on Planet Plant, and so he is not seen killing one of his soldiers nor telling his plan to his soldiers when he arrived on the planet in the movie. *Ipana tries to help Bardock when Chilled steps on him in the movie, so Chilled strikes him with his tail. *In the movie, Chilled dies in his spaceship after the battle against Super Saiyan Bardock. In the manga, it is unknown if he dies or is unconscious. *In the original manga ending, after Chilled is defeated, both Berry and his father run towards him in excitement and shortly after, more of the villagers gather around rejoicing and Bardock is last seen smiling. In the ending of the movie, Berry wakes up in his father's arms after being knocked unconscious and wonders what happened to Bardock. His father looks over to the right and as Berry looks in that direction, he gets up he watches him, teary-eyed as he walks off into the sunset. When the manga was reprinted in the April 2012 issue of V-Jump, two additional pages were added to the end of the third chapter to match the OVA ending. EOB 01.jpg|Bardock's armor damaged EOB 02.jpg|Bardock's armor is whole Cast Staff *'Original Author(s)': Akira Toriyama, Naho Ooishi *'Planning': Hiromi Seki, Gō Wakabayashi *'Planning Coordination': Akio Iyoku, Daisuke Terashi, Naho Ooishi *'Scenario': Takao Koyama *'Director': Yoshihiro Ueda *'Music': Hiroshi Takaki *'Character design and animation director': Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Art Director': Shinzō Yuki *'Color design': Bunji Sawada *'Production Supervisor': Tetsuo Inagaki *'Production': Kazuhiko Torishima, Toei Animation Music The anime adaptation features remixed versions of songs previously used in cutscenes from the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and from the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Timeline placement Episode of Bardock is shown to be a sequel to Bardock - The Father of Goku, as the opening part of the animation is Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta with his Supernova and Bardock trying to stop him. Bardock is then sent far back in time, to before the Saiyans had arrived on Planet Vegeta, and the rest of the animation takes place at this point in time. Since Bardock becomes a Super Saiyan in the special, and Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan on Planet Namek was said to be the first appearance of a Super Saiyan in a thousand years, the events taking place after Bardock has been sent back in time must take place at least one thousand years before the Battle on Planet Namek. Battles *Bardock vs. Frieza *Bardock vs. Toobi and Cabira *Bardock vs. Chilled's soldiers *Bardock vs. Chilled Techniques *Flight - Used by Zarbon, Dodoria, Bardock, Frieza's Soldiers, Chilled, and Chilled's Soldiers. *Death Ball - Used by Frieza in the manga version, later used by Chilled. *Supernova - Used by Frieza in the anime version. *Final Spirit Cannon - Used by Bardock. *Wild Sense - Used by Bardock. *Ki Blast - Used by Chilled. *Death Razor - Used by Chilled. *Continuous Energy Bullet - Used by Chilled. *Dragonthrow - Used by Bardock. *Rebellion Trigger - Used by Super Saiyan Bardock. Transformations *Super Saiyan - Used by Bardock. Appearances Locations *Planet Meat (flashback) *Planet Plant Objects *Frieza's spaceship *Battle Armor *Scouter *Frieza's hoverchair *Bardock's headband *Tail *Sun *Medical Machine (liquid only) *Chilled's spaceship *Arm Cannon Trivia *This is the only manga/anime in the series in which Goku does not appear, although he does appear on the poster and is mentioned at the beginning of the episode by the narrator. *In one of the promotional posters, Bardock's tail as Super Saiyan changes its color but in the OVA, the tail remains in its natural color. Gallery References Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga Category:Films Category:What-if sagas